1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is directed to chip modules and more particularly, to an antenna module using a laminate structure.
2. Related Art
Microwave antenna systems place tough demands on packaging design. Scanning requirements of an antenna beam demand that radiating elements be closely spaced. Furthermore, often electronic components may not fit within an available space in an XY plane and may need to be aligned in a Z plane. Therefore, electronic components are packaged in modules, usually arranged to form a compact three-dimensional assembly.
Conventional microwave modules are built from ceramic dielectric materials, including Alumina, Ferro A6, and Dupont 943. The ceramic materials are expensive and require long manufacturing lead times.
Therefore, there is need for a structure and method for producing low cost RF microwave antenna modules.